The Letter and the Necklace
by PinkSparkle93
Summary: Astrid finds a gift left by a secret d Hiccup is lieing about something he is not tell the riders.Will Astrid find out who her secret admirer is? Will she get a clue at the party Hiccup's dad is throughing. Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**Astrid's POV:**

I woke up to the sight of my dragon Stormfly.I sat up and said, "Good morning Stormfly. How did you sleep?"Stormfly moaned,like she was saying _All right I guess ._I got out of my covers, got ready for the day and went downstairs to get breakfast. I went to where Stormfly sleeps sometimes,and saw my dragon nudging a package in the corner.I went to where my dragon and the package were and picked up the package was a small wooden box with a letter tied to it. I untied the letter and it read:

_To my dear beloved Astrid,_

_ You could say I admire,_

_ a lady beautiful and tough,_

_ But my love is beggining to tire,_

_ of waiting you to see,_

_love may be rough,_

_but I say we will be enough,_

_ to make our hearts fly,_

_ let truth be told,_

_my love is not very old,_

_ to know you belong with me,_

_ to my dearily beloved Astrid_

read the poem, a few more times to make sure I was seeing clearly. I read to the point that I memorized it. I looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The string was a simple string but the rest of the necklace wasn't very simple. The rest of the necklace was a complicated set of dragon and fire like designs, in the center was a design that had a few red gems the size of half a centimeter sized pebbles. I thought,_ wow if this guy_ _made this I would make sure this guy gets a reward for making this._ The string was thin, but strong and it was long enough to land at the edge of my collar. I put the necklace on and turned toward Stormfly and asked, " Does this look good on me ?"My dragon looked at me and nodded. I looked at the letter and decided to take it with me. I folded it and walked toward my dragon so I can fly to the dragon Academy. Before long we were in the arena and saw Snotlout, Ruffnut Tuffnut, Fishlegs and teir dragons waiting for the head trainer, Hiccup to arrive. I looked at Fishlegs and asked,"Is Hiccup here yet ?"Fishlegs looked at me and said, "No, he said yesterday he might told us when you already left."

"When is he gonna show up ?"I asked.

"When he shows up,"said a sleepy Snotlout

"Why are you tired ?"

"I spent most of my night chasing a quite stubborn dragon through Berk,"he said glaring at his Monsterous Nightmare, Hookfang

"Well,you wouldn't had gotten back to your house if it wasn't for me yet I'm not hearing a thank you," I turned around to Hiccup dismounting his Night Fury ,Toothless."Where have you been ? I've been here since dawn waiting for you to show up" Hiccup patted a rather frustrated Fishlegs on the arm saying," I'm sorry Fishlegs but how could you stay here since dawn when you knew I'm going to be late. And besides my dad was giving a part 1 and 2 chat on how to chief a village full of vikings." _Somethig is not right _I thought I always know when Hiccup was lieing and so far the second part of what he just said,said lie all over it. "And I would've been here sooner if my dad wasn't telling me about how he and my mom met at The Lover's Dancer party the cheif throughs once a year. "And speaking of The Lover's Dancer isn't your dad is throughing the party tomorrow, Hiccup ?"I asked Hiccup."Yeah, my dad wants Gobber to make my outfit for the party" .He didn't look very enthusiastic about it. He probably saw the designs and then looked at me and said,"Are you wearing a necklace, Astrid ?"I looked at everyone else in the room and it was clear that they spotted the necklace ,so just to make it clear I said,I got a note and this necklace from someone this morning. I don't know who's it from but they made it crystal clear they like me. I wish I knew who it was so that I can thank him. "I looked at the sky and thought I should go back home to start making my dress for The Lover's Dancer party tomorrow."I should go guys I gotta get my dress made for the party tomorrow." Hiccup looked at me and said," Alright and before you go I want to tell everyone that there is not going to be a lesson tomorrow, so you can stay home and get your outfits ready

I climbed my dragon and soared to my house waiting for tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.I accept replys and please review and continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Right Dress

**Astrid's POV:**

Usually vikings don't care how they dress. But today and tomorrow people of Berk will be running around getting the right outfit for the party. As I flew I saw many villagers running around carrying either string, cloth, or boxes of jewlery trying to get their outfit ready. I saw many different colors of cloth, red, blue, brown, green, and some gold thread here and there.I landed in front of my house and went to find my mother sewing a blue dress with gold string. The designs were lovely, but simple. I walked to my mother and said,"How is the dress going,mom?"My mother looked up from her work and answered,"Quite well, Astrid. I think it should be done by tomorrow at 12 o'clock, lunch time. Does that sound good?" I was happy that the dress was doing well,so I replied,"Yeah mom that would be good. Until then I am going to work on the OK?" I didn't want my mother to work on my dress, her dress,my shoes,her shoes, and work on her usual job all at once." Thatwould be very nice,"my mother said. I went to my room and dropped to floor level, grabbed my thin delicate slippers, thread and cloth, and landed on the bed. The spool of thread already had a sewing needle, so I pulled it out to start working.

After what seemed like forever, my shoes were half done. I put the items I was working with underneath my bed again and went downstairs, out the door to the great hall. I went inside got my food, and sat with the gang. I looked at the table and noticed Hiccup wasn't her yet. So for a few minutes we ate in silence, until Hiccup sat at the table with a plate in hand of food in hand and said,"So how's the outfits coming along?"Apparently he wanted to make conversasion, and it worked because Snotlout said,"Not very well,my mom is not good at sewing so I have to make it myself. And so far it looks like a dragon's hide."He looked miserable but before I could think of something, Fishlegs spoke,"Well unlike Snotlout here,my outfit is doing quite well if I do say so is yours doing ,Hiccup?"Hiccup didn't show any emotion but he simply said,"Well my outfit is starting to look better than Snotlout's that's for sure."He looked at Snotlout and Snotlout said,"Well hardy, har, har. Very, very funny. But just because my outfit is on delay doesn't mean it isn't going to look the best one at the party."

"Well, we'll see, it is not going to be a challenge, all right?"Obviously Snotlout wasn't listening because he said,"Your on Hiccup best outfit wins."Hiccup sighed, rolled his eyes, picked up his plate and walked away muttering something I couldn't hear.I looked at the others and none of them said anything for the rest of the evening we ate in silence. Soon we were done eating and walked away to our homes.

**A/N:Sorry that it is short.I was thinking to add a character in the story after the party scene that claims to be the sender of the letter and necklace(even though you guys know he isn't)so keep reading . Diclaimer:I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decorating

**Hiccup's POV:**

I woke to my shook me awake and said,"Hurry up party is today."He walked downstairs with a box of decorations in hand.I sat up, groaned , and looked out the wasn't even sun up yet !I got out of bed, went downstairs to see my dad not I thought_ He must be outside. _I walked outside to see my father on Toothless. With a box in one hand and a streamer in the other my father spread the decorations from house to house. He did five more houses until he noticed me. He landed Toothless, and walked to me saying,"I got alot of work done with your dragon. I would've used mine if Thornado was a morning person." He chukcled, turned around and said,"How do you think it looks so far Hiccup?"I looked at the work he's done so far and said,"It looks great, but why do you need my help if you already did this much without my help?"I'm not sayong I am lazy, but he is doing so well on his own."Well, I need your help taking the party decorations and scatter them around the town, sort of speak."I nodded my head grabbed a box of decorations, and started to walk around the town, decorating houses.

It was breakfast time when all of the houses were covered with streamers, and half of the houses had father and I were walking to the great hall for breakfast when we ran into the rest of the riders. Astrid was the first to speak."Hi Stoik, did a great job decorating the houses." I smiled at Astrid and said,"Thanks Astrid we're just taking a break for breakfast."

"Well, maybe we can help you guys." Astrid smiled at me. I sighed, knowing if I argue she will never let it go I said,"Sure after breakfast first alright?"My father,the riders and I all walked to the great hall. Once we got there, we all sat at a table. The riders on one side and me and my father on the other. We ate and talked about nothing special, just how the training academy was doing, and how the party should be this Snotlout asked me, "So Hiccup, how's your outfit for the party going?"I was going to be honest,so I replyed,"It's doing quite well, Snotlout. How's yours doing ?"He probably wasn't doing well because he ended up stuttering the words,"Well,uh...,i-it's doing q-quite well."I knew it probably got worse then a dragon's hide, probably it's starting to look as wrinkled as dead skin.

We finished breakfast and started to go to where I left off. Once we got to our destination, I past out boxes of decorations to everyone and started to go to different houses to decorate. Soon it was after dinner and the whole village, and the docks were covered with decorations. We all went back home to bed for the party was tomorrow.

**Sorry about the double chapter. I'm new at this, and this is my first story and to those that love my story,...THANK YOU!You are : I have never owned How to Train your Dragon **


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon Dancer

**Astrid's POV:**

The party was today and everyone in Berk were running around doing last minute changes.I looked at my now finished slippers and dress. The slippers were blue with yellow floral dress was blue with yellow and red flame decorations. I looked outside my window. It was mid day and the party was in seven hours. I heard from Hiccup that there was going to be a dancing competiton. I don't really dance,(yes don't not can't), but everybody was excited because this is the best party of the year, better food then usual, party music, amazing outfits and everybody in a great mood. Nothing can ruin it. I walked outside and mounted Stormfly.I was going to fly for a while until it was two hours til the party started.I needed to get my hair done, I wanted it in a goddess's hairstyle **(A/N: Norse mythology type)** .

I didn't do any tricks. I was going for a relaxing fly, for the first three I would do tricks. Once five hours past I landed in front of my house. Since I knew Stormfly would be tired I got her a basket full of fish to eat. I walked inside as Stormfly started to eat. I walked into my room, put on my dressand slippers and went downstairs to get my hair done. My mother carefuly braided and tied my hair and I had to stay as still as possible in order for it to mess up. It was about seven o'clock when my hair was done. I put on the necklace that the secret admirer gave me, and walked outside to the party. About half of Berk came, but people continued to fill the area. Soon everyone in Berk came. I spotted all of the riders except Hiccup over in the refreshments area, and walked over to them."Hi guys where's Hiccup?" Snotlout looked at me, he wore a black wrinkled suit with one sleeve shorter than the other,"I don't know. And do not comment on my outfit.I'm guessing Hiccup isn't even going to show up."I shook my head at course he's showing up."Welcome Berk to another annual celebration of The Lover's 's start the celebration." Stoick announced then music started it was a quick lively tune. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to a boy wearing a mask over most of his face. He wore a black, smooth, leather like outfit. He had redish hair and green eyes. He had his hand extended and asked,"May I have this dance?" I grabbed his hand and replyed,"Yes you may."

We walked to the dance floor and he whisked me off my feet, spun me around, dipped me, did every move imaginable, and I could barely catch up. The last note ended and he dipped me sync. He stayed that way for a moment and went back to standing straight."You... are one... dancer...aren't you?" I said between gasps of chuckled,"Yes I am. I can see I went to fast for your taste."I looked up at him and I saw he wasn't going to laugh._ He must get that alot_ I thought. I stood up straight, the next song was starting and this one, thankfully, was grabbed my hand gently and started to dance to a slow dance.

"Who are you?"I asked his face was emotionless except for a kind smile. He was about to answer when Stoick's booming voice interrupted."It has been a long night folks and it is time to go home." A lot of people groaned. I didn't noticed how long the first dance was. I looked up and, there it was, the moon, high in the sky. I looked around and noticed two things the swift, quick, and clever dancer was gone was the first thing and the second thing was that everyone was leaving. It then dawned on me. Swift ?Quick ?Clever ? His moves reminded me of the way a dragon flies. I then created a name for the unknown dancer:

_Dragon Dancer_

**Who does Astrid thinks the secret admirer is? Who does Astrid think the Dragon Dancer is? Keep reading to find you liked the chapter.**


End file.
